En Garde!
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are fencing opposite each other. Flirting and competitiveness to follow!


**A/N: Warnings: spoilers for 5x16. Enjoy some competitive Klaine!**

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure why he was in a class at 8:30 in the morning dubbed "Stage Combat," but he had room for an elective, and it was the only one that fit the best into his already busy schedule of other core classes, working at the diner, and alone time with his fiancé.

Well, maybe he did know why he selected this course. It was definitely a nice break from his dance and recitation classes. It was just as physically demanding as his dance classes, and as much to remember as his recitation classes, but in different ways.

Stage Combat worked his arm muscles in ways his dance classes didn't. He was constantly wielding various weapons and shields in this class, strengthening his biceps whenever he would advance in attack and his triceps when he would brace behind his shield for impact. The motions in this class were more rapid than his dance classes.

In his other dance classes they would constantly preach control, tightening your core, and moving swiftly and elegantly across the floor (a fantastic workout for his abs!). They would tell him to pretend his head was on a string that was constantly being tugged on to keep his spine straight. Meanwhile in Stage Combat, elegance was not stressed at all. It was all about portraying a realistic fight sequence. If characters on stage were involved in a fight, they most likely did not care about their outward appearance - they cared about their target. Always have your eyes on your target. Shift your center of gravity downward for a firmer stance.

Kurt was certainly building muscle from this class, and he noticed it, too. He tried to flex his arm nonchalantly, but Blaine noticed as he was sitting next to Kurt watching him.

"Wow, this class certainly has been good to you," Blaine said with a grin on his face, nudging him with his elbow.

Kurt put his arm down, slightly embarrassed, but smirked in response. He winked and Blaine practically groaned as he whispered, "Kurt, you can't just DO that…"

Kurt pressed his finger to his lips - making a mental promise to see how much he could drive Blaine crazy once they were alone in the loft - as their instructor walked in.

Today Kurt was especially excited because they were finally starting full combat fencing after graduating from the basic moves and skills taught in the first few sessions. They learned the best stance - both heels on a right angle to each other and shoulder-width apart - for rapid advances and retreats. They also learned sword moves like parry, thrust, and lunge, as well as optimal situations to use each move.

Their instructor said today they would be able to put together all that they've learned. Taking a role list from her hands, she read off pairings.

"…Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson…"

Kurt and Blaine immediately snapped to look at each other, not hearing the other pairings.

"So, you and me, huh?" Kurt said as he got up to suit up.

"Guess so," Blaine replied with a devious smile as he followed him. "Look, if you want me to go easy on you…." Kurt knew Blaine had fenced before as evidence of his trophies in his high school bedroom, but he was not going to let that phase him. He was a superb student in this class.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You may be Madam Tibideaux's favorite freshman, but if you'll recall, I'm her favorite sophomore, so you better watch your ass, Blaine Anderson."

"Why should I watch my ass when I have you to watch it for me?" Blaine wiggled the body part in discussion, and Kurt couldn't resist glancing at it.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and grinned. "We can discuss your ass after I kick it!" He jogged to the opposite side of the room and waited in line for his turn while Blaine did the same.

Kurt waited somewhat impatiently as he watched his peers in combat before him. He noticed a mistake right before it costed them, causing the light in the box to light up and a beep! to sound as their opponent's foil connected with their chest.

Their instructor make marks on her clipboard of the winner to be factored into his or her grade later. "Next up: Kurt and Blaine."

They walked to the center, removed their masks, bowed like gentlemen would bow in a fencing scene, and took their positions.

When she gave the okay, both Kurt and Blaine wasted no time in beginning the fight, advancing toward each other rapidly.

Their audience was more involved for this fight than for other fights. Everyone at NYADA knew who the power couple was to watch out for, and it was, indeed, Kurt and Blaine. Seeing them go head to head was the most exciting thing since hearing Rachel Berry quit. Their instructor even knew it, as she was paying more attention to their fight than any previous pair.

"You call that a parry?" Kurt said as he deflected Blaine's foil in response and attempted to lunge forward and tag him, but Blaine just barely retreated and blocked in time.

"You call that a thrust?" Blaine said and chuckled, knowing full well how suggestive he just made it sound.

Their foils clanked together with each parry and each attempt at an advance. Just when it looked like one boy had the advantage over the other, the other would expertly maneuver his way away from the foil, deflecting it in the nick of time.

Their combat time had doubled in comparison to the subsequent fights before them. Their audience was looking at the clock with each passing minute where, still, no victor had been decided. Fights before their own were over with in a few minutes. Mostly it was because one member got lucky; they still hadn't become super advanced in strategy for fencing.

Yet, Kurt and Blaine appeared to have done just that, and their skills were pretty much identical when compared. Although Kurt was faster than Blaine, Blaine made up for it with his force. Blaine would thrust forward with a strong drive behind his foil, while Kurt was able to adroitly avoid it or deflect the majority of it. Occasionally, he would be thrown backwards, but he was able to throw his foil in front of himself to protect himself from Blaine's touch.

After several advances and retreats, evidence of their tiredness began to show. Their audience could see beads of sweat dripping on the little sliver of skin peaking out from where their turtlenecks met the base of their masks. Kurt and Blaine were also breathing heavily and were moving slower.

Class time was officially over, but no one moved as Kurt and Blaine continued to fight. One girl acted like she was going to get up and leave, but her friend next to her tugged her back down and shook her head, not once taking her eyes off of Kurt and Blaine.

Suddenly, Blaine let his tiredness cloud his judgement and wasn't fast enough, as Kurt's foil grazed the side of his rib cage. A beep! sounded and Blaine's light lit up, signaling the end of the match.

Their audience immediately applauded and their stunned instructor positioned her clipboard under her arm and clapped slowly, obviously in awe. "Wow… I mean… Um…" She cleared her throat, trying again. "Excellent work Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson. I think we all could learn something from you."

Kurt and Blaine removed their masks, revealing very sweaty faces and disheveled hair. Kurt smiled at the praise and Blaine just nodded.

Their instructor noticed Blaine's stature and said, "And Mr. Anderson…"

Blaine snapped his head up at the mention of his name. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. You're still getting nearly full marks." She smiled, patted him on the shoulder, and left with the rest of the departing crowd.

"You sure gave me a run for my money," Kurt said, peeling off his gloves.

"As did you."

"Good game, sweetheart." Kurt walked to Blaine and kissed his lips.

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it was, wasn't it? I almost had you the minute earlier."

"You sure did. That was a close one. I got lucky there."

Blaine unbuckled his jacket and threw it in his bag. "What would you say to a rematch some other time?"

Kurt looked up from where he was zipping up his own bag, and smirked. "Oh? You think you can handle it?"

"Oh, I KNOW I can handle you again, Mr. Hummel." Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own, throwing his mask on the bench, and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's sweaty cheek as he flipped Kurt's fallen bangs off of his forehead.

"I don't know…" Kurt flirted back.

Blaine then moved along Kurt's jaw, leaving kisses in the wake as he traveled farther down Kurt's chin and settling on the side of his neck, smiling as Kurt let out a breathless moan.

Blaine then stepped back, caressing Kurt's chin in his hands, looking at him expectantly. "Rematch. Yes?"

"I-er…" Kurt stammered, forgetting what they were talking about. Blaine then moved in to kiss his neck once again when Kurt said, "Yes, yes! Of course."

"Although if I'm going to lose, I'd much rather lose to you," Blaine said, rubbing the pad of his thumb across Kurt's jawline.

"Same." Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine's thumb. "Hey, I didn't say stop kissing me there!"

"I'll do that later. But now, since the fight is over… Let's discuss. My ass."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, a hint of mischief dancing in his eyes. "That is true. I promised we'd talk about it after I was finished kicking it…"

"Hey!"

"Alright aright. It was a fair match, and I'm glad we totally killed it today in class. Everyone is going to be afraid of us from now on and not going to want to be opposite us!" Kurt linked his arm with Blaine's as they slung their bags over their opposite shoulders and exited the room.

"Well good. I'd much rather fight you than some easy target."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's arm in response. "Okay, so as promised… Your ass."

"Yes? I'm listening!" Blaine practically sang as they walked back home together, stopping for celebratory ice cream, and taking advantage of the empty loft by continuing the conversation in their curtained bedroom.


End file.
